The Light Went Out
by RionaleprechaunwingsGallagher
Summary: Angel appears in time to watch Buffy die at the end of Season 5.


Hello, there. This is my very first "Buffy" fanfiction for the public. I've been writing "Bones" for a while. This came to me one day and just wouldn't let go. So, I just wrote it out. Basically, what would happen if Angel was there when Buffy died in Season 5?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own "Buffy the Vampire Slayer". That belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. I'm just playing with the characters.

* * *

**The Light Went Out**

_"Angel, it's me. I'm going up against Glory. She's a God, Angel, and I don't think I'm making it out of this one. I love you so much. If I don't make it, I need you to be strong. Save the people we were meant to help, and keep yourself alive. I love you. Goodbye, Angel."_

Angel's breathing was ragged, even if he didn't have to breathe. She'd said goodbye. Even when he left, he hadn't said goodbye to her. He needed to get to Sunnydale and save her before something happened. He wouldn't let a phone message be their goodbye.

Oblivious to the shouts from his friends, he ran out to his Plymouth and jumped in. He gunned the engine and ignored every traffic law in his haste to get to Sunnydale.

When he arrived, it was a ghost town. He was able to follow her scent to the construction site where they were fighting. There were people at the top of the scaffolding, and he couldn't see Buffy.

Suddenly, the portal that had been above them disappeared, along with the demons that they had been fighting. His heart was growing cold, and he didn't know why.

"Buffy!" he shouted, alerting the others to his presence.

"Angel, what are you doing here?" Willow asked.

"She left me a message. I need to see her, Willow. Where is she?" Angel answered, looking around.

He was the first to see it, and his heart broke. His Buffy lay on a pile of rubble, clearly dead. He couldn't hear her heartbeat. He fell to his knees beside her, pulling her into his arms.

"No," he whispered. "Buffy, wake up."

"Angel," Spike said softly. "She's gone, Mate."

Angel shook his head. "She can't be. No. Not Buffy." He gently shook his beloved's body, hoping to stir her; she did not move.

Tears ran down his face and landed on her skin. It took him a moment to realize that he was crying, but he couldn't stop. His light had gone out. He could not do anything but hold her and sob. His heart was aching, and his very soul seemed to cry out for the loss of his love.

_Don't worry about me, Angel. _Her voice whispered to him. _I'm watching over you. I love you, and you will make it through this. You're strong, and I'll be in your heart. Always._

He kissed her forehead, and he brought her and the others out of there.

~*~Three Days Later~*~

It was a quiet funeral, held at night on Willow's insistence so Angel and Spike could attend. Angel was silent. He hadn't spoken to any of them since they had returned to Buffy's house. He watched with silent tears rolling down his face as the funeral progressed. Willow looked at him, as he was the only one yet to say something.

He didn't know what to say. Words couldn't express his love for her or the anguish that he was feeling.

"She was my light. She was my sunshine in my dark world. Words can't express how much she means to me, how much I love her. I'll keep fighting for her, but I died when she did. And I'll miss her for the rest of forever. But, my world will be shrouded in darkness because my light went out."

Willow, Dawn, Tara, and Anya were all crying after Angel's short speech. Tears of his own rolled faster down his cheeks. Even Giles, Xander, and Spike looked at Angel with a new found respect.

Angel stayed long after the others left. He rested his head against her tombstone, his fingers resting over her name.

"I love you, Buffy. I'll keep fighting for you. I promise."

_You better. _She said. _Otherwise I'll haunt your vampire ass for the rest of eternity._

Angel almost laughed. "That doesn't sound so bad."

_Angel. You are meant to be in LA. Go now, so you can make it back before sunrise. I do not need you turning into Mr. Crispy. _

"Fine," he sighed. "I miss you, Muirnin."

_And I you. I love you, Angel. Always._

"Always," he whispered back to her.

* * *

So, there's that for you. I hope that you enjoyed. Also, do you think that Buffy was really talking to Angel from Heaven, or was it just in Angel's head?

-AL


End file.
